While one may cleanse one's mouth by tooth brushing and gum cleaning one has been unable to perform both tooth brushing and gum cleaning simultaneously unless respective equipment for both are provided. Conventionally, they have been prepared separately for reasons that an integral combination of the tooth brushing and gum cleaning equipment has rendered the device bulky, to deteriorate with usage and so on.
With a view to solving this problem, a personal mouth cleaning device has been suggested in a Japanese Patent Publication No. 16548/1971 wherein the same main body is used with the brush member and nozzle member interchanged with each other. The above-mentioned device however, employs an hydraulically operated motor as a driving source for the brush member which motor is defective in that the brush member will not operate when the liquid is exhausted or its amount is reduced.